


Kylux微小说合集

by Anastasia_Hux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Hux/pseuds/Anastasia_Hux
Summary: kylux微小说合集，基本上都是很甜很甜的小故事，当然也有一些不能算作是微小说的范畴（字数略微过多）
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Enric Pryde, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Enric Pryde & Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. 微小说

凯洛伦很惊讶地发现赫克斯站在自己的寝室门口，鉴于现在是午夜，军官大多已经就寝，唯有负责执勤的风暴兵仍然坚守岗位。

“将军，我想现在是休息时间吧。”凯洛伦轻声地说。

“我有些事情需要汇报。”赫克斯轻咳了一下，“同时还有一些事...”

“我今天晚上不想讨论工作。”凯洛伦慢慢地逼近赫克斯，赫克斯只得贴着门框站着。凯洛伦不断把自己贴近对方，低头给了赫克斯深深一吻，“将军你的唇还是这样温暖。”


	2. Chapter 2

“我想炸几颗星星。”赫克斯满脸阴沉地对站在一边的凯洛伦说。

“当然当然。”凯洛伦看着眼前的生气的爱人只能这样回答，不过这能怪谁呢，是凯洛伦自己偷偷翻了赫克斯的保密柜，扔掉了赫克斯最喜爱的收藏品。这换作是谁都会生气的呀。

“我一定要炸了抵抗组织的那些行星，哪里有抵抗组织的人多我就要炸了哪里。”

“没问题，你想炸多少我都陪你。”凯洛伦慢慢靠近背对着自己的赫克斯，轻柔地从后方缓缓抱住，“只要你原谅我。”


	3. Chapter 3

“他们击退卫兵，胁迫我带他们上船，督卫将军。”赫克斯此时拄着拐站在舰桥上，尝试解释囚犯逃跑的原因。

普雷德背对着赫克斯，盯着舷窗外空洞的黑暗。

“我明白了。给我呼叫最高领袖。”普雷德本想相信赫克斯说的这些话，但突然想到如果借此除掉这个对自己威胁最大的人，那么想要控制第一秩序就几乎没有什么威胁了。普雷德想到这里，从身边卫兵手里接过爆能枪，毫不犹豫地向赫克斯射击。

爆能枪束瞬间爆发出枪口，以迅雷不及掩耳之势直对赫克斯而去。一瞬间，爆能枪束停留在距离赫克斯胸口不到一米的地方......普雷德瞪大眼睛，不知道发生了什么。一个沉闷的声音在赫克斯身后响起，“不用呼叫了，我就在这里。”

普雷德手忙脚乱，“最高领袖。”

“我警告你最后一次，他是我的，没有我的命令，谁也不许碰！”凯洛伦说完后，挥手转移走爆能枪束，抱起被吓晕的赫克斯回到了自己的舱室。

舰桥上，所有人，目瞪口呆。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是第三章凯洛伦将姜菌带回寝室后的事情

凯洛伦轻轻地把赫克斯放到自己床上。单膝跪在床头，看着赫克斯沉睡的样子，不禁用手拂过对方的脸颊。这是凯洛伦第一次碰到赫克斯的脸，这一副无害的样子。

“光，10%。”

凯洛伦回头看了看赫克斯腿上被爆能枪造成的伤口，叹了一口气，把左手放到伤口上，闭上眼睛，将自己一部分生命原力传给了赫克斯。很快伤口便恢复如初，赫克斯睁开眼便看到凯洛伦跪在自己身旁，吓的差点从床上跳起来。

“我在哪？”

“你在我的舱室。”凯洛伦站起来，重新带上头盔，“我知道你做了什么。”

赫克斯听到这句话后，紧张地咽了一口口水。凯洛伦隔着面具都能感受到赫克斯紧张的气息，“我不会杀你，我也不允许别人杀你。”

“为什么。”

“你是一个对我来说，很特殊的人。”


	5. Chapter 5

“将军，我们前往哪里？”舰桥上导航员站在控制台前，毕恭毕敬地询问赫克斯。

赫克斯缓缓走上定局者号歼星舰舰桥桥头，面对着恒星照耀出的光线，“定位凯洛伦的位置，准备把他接回来。”

“遵命，将军。设置去贾库的航线。”

“伦，你从来都不让人省心。”赫克斯心里再次开始了冷嘲热讽。


	6. 怕蚊子的小姜菌

“伦！！！”赫克斯在凯洛伦即将就寝时，穿着黑色睡袍抱着蓝色天鹅绒枕踹开了后者的舱室门，当然，敢未经授权就输入密码冲进来的恐怕全定局者号上只有赫克斯一人了吧。

“你特么大半夜的折腾什么？？”凯洛伦看见赫克斯穿着睡衣在自己就寝时间冲进来，也没有什么好脸色。

“在我的床边，有两只蚊子！”赫克斯一脸惊恐的样子，“我尝试了很多办法都赶不走！”

“你现在连蚊子都开始怕了？”凯洛伦见不是什么要紧的事情，稍微放松了一下说。

“他们严重干扰我的睡眠。”

“所以你想做什么？”

赫克斯迟疑了一下，说：“我想请你帮我赶走蚊子，或者让我在你这里待一晚，明天我要派人去彻底清扫我的房间。”

“那里有个角落，去吧，”凯洛伦说着指了指自己床斜对角的窗户边，“那里的地毯比较厚。”

“所以你就是这样对待来客的？”赫克斯看了看窗边，一脸嫌弃地说。

“如果你实在不想去那里的话那就过来。”凯洛伦拍了拍自己床的右边，“我想这里足够你睡得了。”

赫克斯迟疑了一下，不过还是把枕头扔到了凯洛伦的右侧的床上。


	7. Chapter 7

阿卡尼斯的雨依旧在淅淅沥沥地下着，hux走在路上，想着刚刚和kylo的交谈。

“他怎么这么傻，那个女孩真的会把他带回去并且善待么，那个女孩的背后是整个抵抗组织，你去那里真的会有好的结果么......”hux不断地心里纠缠，他很想回去救他，只是不知道他还值不值得他救。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 星战9废剧本的将军之死片段，我给稍微改了改

舰桥外在抵抗组织和科洛桑起义人民的反抗下，第一秩序眼看大势已去。赫克斯脚步沉重地回到了自己的房间，从床下拉出了一个大箱子，从里面他摸出来了自己曾暗中收藏的光剑。赫克斯自己也是一位原力敏感者，只可惜只可感受到原力却永远不能使用。他抚摸着剑柄，在剑柄上模糊地映出的自己的脸，还是一如既往地白色。赫克斯走到窗前，再一次看了看旧共和国的首都科洛桑，但是已经没有了往日的辉煌，只剩下战争带来的断壁残垣。赫克斯跪在地上，将光剑剑刃对准了自己的腹部。在自己准备转下开关的一霎那，赫克斯再一次感受到手上那熟悉的温度。

“住手。”凯洛伦熟悉的声音在赫克斯耳边响起。这是真的吗？这是他吗？赫克斯朦胧地抬起头，眼睛里充满了泪水。

“我们还有机会。”凯洛伦在赫克斯面前同样地跪了下来，紧紧拥抱住赫克斯，同时暗中用原力控制着不让赫克斯能够转动光剑的开关。

赫克斯再也没有力气撑下去了，闭上眼睛尝试不让泪水不争气地流出来，但最终还是在脸颊上留下两道泪痕。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没太忍住，开了个车哈哈哈

赫克斯背靠着墙，双手也被按住在墙上动弹不得。在赫克斯面前的是一个比他自己要明显壮实地多的伦武士团首领凯洛伦。两人的气息不断环绕在二人身旁，赫克斯渐渐被情色笼罩，脸上泛起淡淡红晕，呼吸也开始变得急促，凯洛伦也很快发现了这一点。他将面前将军的黑色大衣缓缓褪下，又打开了将军军装前的几颗扣子，让赫克斯白皙的锁骨完全暴露在凯洛伦的眼下，赫克斯雪白的脖子毫无防备地任由凯洛伦亲吻。凯洛伦一只手控制住赫克斯的手腕，另一只手慢慢地将赫克斯的衣服拨弄开。赫克斯被凯洛伦慢慢逼退到床前，不过凯洛伦并没有就此停下，反而是趴在了赫克斯身上。赫克斯睁开了一点眼睛，眼神朦胧地看着凯洛伦在自己身上游走，不时地亲吻，他很喜欢这个感觉，不，应该说是享受这个感觉。


	10. 赫克斯将军梦想学会开战机

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 定位：凯洛伦是第一秩序的最高领袖同时也是最杰出的飞行员之一，赫克斯是第一秩序最杰出的将军之一，哦不，没有之一。不过赫克斯每天或站在舰桥上或坐在办公室里，总是感觉无聊的很。看着窗外TIE战机学员不断地日复一日地练习，赫克斯心里也冒出了学习开战机的想法。不过作为第一秩序的将军，专门去找比自己低无数等级的教官去学习可谓是要面子丢尽。于是他便想到了另一个人，他的工作伙伴兼情人凯洛伦。

“伦，你的驾驶技术怎么样。”在休息时间，赫克斯准备和凯洛伦商量一下自己的情况。

“还好吧，看你怎么评判了。”

“我想学驾驶。”

凯洛伦疑惑地抬起头。

“你想学驾驶。”

“对我想学驾驶，能不能不要学我说话。”赫克斯对自己的这个要求感到有点难为情。这在他眼里是一个懦弱的表现。

“好吧，跟我来。”

凯洛伦带着赫克斯来到了第一秩序的模拟驾驶舱，这是专业为军官提供的练习飞行的地方。

“坐上去。”

赫克斯坐到驾驶位上，看着眼前密密麻麻的按键，感到有些头疼。当然，凯洛伦也同样感觉到赫克斯的感受。

“我先帮你打开吧。”说着凯洛伦帮助赫克斯启动了模拟驾驶舱。看着赫克斯尝试着去开，没多久就被模拟的小行星撞击到了，凯洛伦在赫克斯身后悄咪咪地笑了一声。

“我带着你开。”凯洛伦尝试坐到驾驶位上，一把手把赫克斯放到自己大腿上，赫克斯回过头略带些惊恐地看着凯洛伦，“别看我，看前面。”

凯洛伦用自己的手放在赫克斯的手上，带着他练习了一下午。门口的守卫风暴兵面面相觑了很久，没人知道将军和最高领袖到底在做些什么。


	11. Chapter 11

“最高领袖，将军，这里很快就要坍塌了，我们必须离开！”一位风暴兵对凯洛伦和赫克斯疯狂地劝阻。

“还有机会。”凯洛伦扔不愿意放弃，“再坚持一下。”

赫克斯眉头紧锁，他心里明白风暴兵说的是对的，但是对于凯洛伦的想法他无法改变。

“伦，我们必须马上走了！”

“我的命令听不到吗？不许走！”凯洛伦怒吼着，狂躁着敲击着面前的控制板。

轰隆隆——

“伦！”

“赫克斯！”

赫克斯左侧的地板突然间塌陷下去，赫克斯没有站稳从塌陷的地方滑落，重重地摔在两层下。

“赫克斯，你没事吧！”

没有回答。

“赫克斯将军！”

赫克斯掉下去后短暂地听到周围传来各种各样呼唤自己名字的声音，他想喊出来，但是怎么也发不出声音了。

时间不知道过去了多久，赫克斯在定局者号上的医疗舱醒了过来。

“对不起。”

在他身边响起了凯洛伦的声音。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第十一章的扩写

“赫克斯......”

凯洛伦看到赫克斯摔下去后，又看了看窗外不停攻击的叛军飞船，只能放弃手中的抵抗。

他跳下去，看见赫克斯倒在地上，身上压了很多钢板重物。

“不，不，不......”凯洛伦小跑着过去，检查赫克斯是否还有呼吸，“听得到我吗？赫克斯，听得到吗？”

“最高领袖我们不能在等了。”风暴兵再一次尝试着劝说，不过风暴兵也很不解为什么最高领袖会那么在意一个将军的死活。

凯洛伦见无法唤醒赫克斯，又被周围反复不停的炮火声干扰着，决定将赫克斯带回歼星舰再想办法了。他拼命聚精会神利用原力抬起来压在赫克斯身上的钢板，将赫克斯抱起来，在周围风暴兵的掩护下上了最后一艘穿梭机回到定局者号。

“机器人立刻给他检查，快！”凯洛伦回到定局者号第一件事便是把赫克斯安置好，甚至在医疗机器人救助的过程中目不转睛地盯着眼前昏迷不醒的赫克斯，直到他醒来。


	13. 将军爱吃冰激凌可怎么办

“米塔卡，待会过来汇报时给我带两个冰激凌球来。”赫克斯将军刚刚从舰桥回到自己办公室，准备休息一下。

“呃将军，现在全军上下不允许吃冰激凌......”

“谁说的？这个命令谁下的？”

“是，是最高，最高领袖说的......我们不敢违抗命令......”米塔卡有些吞吞吐吐地说。

“伦......我去和他谈。你待会记得准时过来汇报。”

“遵命将军。”

“你为什么不允许吃冰激凌？”赫克斯走到凯洛伦的寝室，输入门密码叉着腰气鼓鼓地走进凯洛伦的寝室。

凯洛伦抬头看了一眼赫克斯，同时又看见赫克斯有些略微发胖的肚子。

“吃太多冰激凌对身体不好，我必须对你的健康负责。”

“你不需要对我健康负责。”

凯洛伦站起来，“我需要。”


	14. Chapter 14

赫克斯依偎在伦的怀里，举着酒杯欣赏着窗外平行飞过来的红色光束。光束精准地打击在星球上，地壳开始崩裂进宇宙中，地幔流到地表，但很快也消逝在宇宙的寒冷空间中。赫克斯右手举着酒杯，左手同伦怀抱自己的右手相扣。

“这样的风景真是美好。”伦微笑着，伸头从赫克斯的酒杯里吮吸了一点金色的液体。

酒的味道甜腻中带着一些令人感到舒适的味道，正如伦和赫克斯的现在，甜腻而不失韵味。


	15. Chapter 15

赫克斯在舰桥上紧张地注视着数据板，刚刚有一伙叛军超光速跳跃摆脱了他们的追踪。

“赫克斯将军。”凯洛伦的全息投影出现在舰桥上，全体船员都放下手中的工作，担忧地看着将军。

赫克斯咽了口口水，“是的？”

“你要来我房间一趟，当面告诉我为什么放跑了叛军？此外快点来把你的猫领走，否则我就把她扔进垃圾压缩机里！”伦的语气从平静变得暴躁起来。

全息投影戛然而止，留下赫克斯站在舰桥上不知所措。

“都傻了吗？继续工作！”赫克斯大喊。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 橘猫赫克斯延伸微小说

赫克斯对自己头上的猫耳实属无奈，身后的猫尾还算可以遮挡住，但是猫耳就算是小馄饨帽戴严严实实也不能完全遮住耳朵。况且也更像伦所说的，这样子更不符合将军的气质。

赫克斯低着头走上舰桥，希望通过降低自己的存在感而不让别的军官注意到他的猫耳。不过伦不巧也在舰桥上。

“赫克斯将军，今天你迟到了。”伦大声地冲着赫克斯嚷嚷。

所有军官的目光唰地一下集中到赫克斯和他头上的猫耳上。


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reborn/重生延伸微小说

伦看着全息数据版上的赫克斯的照片，伸出手尝试触摸，但摸到的只是冰凉的屏幕。

距离赫克斯失踪已经有一段时间了，他亲眼看着穿梭机从叛军飞船上脱离下来，感受得到赫克斯在那艘穿梭机上的心跳，也目睹着那架穿梭机的爆炸与坠毁......


	18. 新冠病毒系列之戴口罩

“赫克斯将军你需要戴上口罩。”伦走到赫克斯身边，手里拿着一个黑色的印有第一秩序标志的口罩。

“我在我的办公室里不需要佩戴，反而你最好把你的面具戴上，或者把这个口罩自己戴上。我可不想感染病毒。”赫克斯盯着数据板头也没抬。

伦上前一步，站的离赫克斯更近了一些，同时也更居高临下地看着赫克斯。不过赫克斯似乎并没有特别注意到伦嘴角的微微上扬，一副想出歪点子的样子。

“赫克斯将军。”

“又干什么？”赫克斯抬起头，嘴正好对上伦猛盖过来的口罩。一番挣扎下最终以失败告终，伦满意地看着赫克斯两眼之间的怒火。

“我这可是为了你的安全着想，将军。”


	19. 新冠病毒系列之隔离故事

这个命令是上边下来的，赫克斯也没有办法，作为第一秩序出了名的工作狂，让他这样隔离在自己房间内不准工作简直是一种折磨。好在手边有全息网，可以拿来了解了解现在其他星球，或者那个讨厌的抵抗组织的形式。

赫克斯满怀期待地打开全息网，搜索抵抗组织疫情现状，期盼着抵抗组织被病毒消灭殆尽。不过似乎事情并不是这样，抵抗组织可真的是，顽强。如此强烈的病毒攻击竟然没有让他们受到什么损失。不过他们也是在隔离，这也好，至少近期不会出现抵抗组织出现在自己的船上的事故。每次他们的出现都会让闪亮的地板沾上薄薄一层土，这点让赫克斯及其难以忍受。就如那群伦武士一般，神出鬼没，又满身的脏兮兮。

屏幕上方突然出现一行小字，是伦发来的，竟然是让赫克斯去伦的办公室。也不知道他的最高领袖又发了什么疯，说好的隔离，现在又让过去，估计跑不开汇报工作吧。赫克斯全副武装，戴好口罩，出现在伦门口，不过伦似乎并不是想让赫克斯来汇报的样子。（未完待续）


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新冠疫情之隔离故事续写

“进来。”伦的声音是从房间内部右侧传来的，并且似乎还有另一个人的存在。赫克斯下意识警觉起来，虽然说到底自己的确是无论如何也希望伦趁早去死，但是如果是像现在这样，自己肯定逃脱不了嫌疑，所以现在不能让伦出事。

赫克斯将脚步放轻走进屋子，看到房间内果然不仅仅伦一个人在内，同时竟然还有，蕾伊？她在这里做什么？赫克斯甚至一时间怀疑自己的眼睛出了问题。

伦坐在床的一边，蕾伊坐在另一边，他们目光同时投向走进屋子的赫克斯，赫克斯愣住了几秒钟，欲言又止。

“来，坐下。”伦歪头示意赫克斯坐在床的床脚处，若有一条隐约的线，我们可以观察到三人正完美地处于一个等边三角形的三角处。

“最高领袖。”赫克斯向伦点头示意，转头便用敌视的目光瞪着蕾伊，仿佛随时要吞噬掉她一样，“她来这里做什么？为什么不在审讯室内？”

“啊，好吧。我无聊了，想找你们玩。”伦停顿了一下，“所以我给抵抗组织的蕾伊偷偷发了条'邀请函'，我也没有想到她这么痛快地答应了......”

“幼稚......”赫克斯轻声地骂了一句。同时蕾伊也对伦翻了个白眼。

“所以你叫我来想玩什么？让我们轮流戴你的面具吗？”赫克斯嘲笑着。

“不。”伦用原力从远处拿过来了一个金属小盒子。赫克斯皱了一下眉，不知道自己什么时候允许这样的东西出现在定局者号上？

“这个东西，是我从很远的地方收集过来的，我想那里的人叫之为，大富翁。”（未完待续）


	21. Chapter 21

医疗机器人小心地从阿米蒂奇的身体里取出扎进去的刀片，并进行了缝补。本坐在阿米蒂奇身边，眼神里充满愧疚。

“别用这种眼神看着我。”

“为什么？”

“这是懦弱的表现。”阿米蒂奇鼻子里发出不屑的一声，“当然我并不指望你理解我说的懦弱的意思。”

“但是，我不应该这么不小心，我应该注意到刀片的危险性。”

阿米蒂奇看着眼前委屈地似乎马上就要哭出来的大男孩，不禁翻了个白眼。

“真不明白为什么要把我指婚给这个傻子！”赫克斯心里怒吼道。


	22. 新冠疫情系列之不戴口罩不得入内

赫克斯这一天大清早和往常一样迅速沐浴，迅速穿衣又一丝不苟地走到会议室门口，不过这一次却没有如往常一样地顺利。

“长官，您不可以入内。”站在会议室门口的风暴兵看着将军站在自己面前，两人面面相觑，不知该如何表达。

“为什么？”

“这......”

“说！”

“根据规定，您必须戴口罩才可以进入。”

“......”

“去他妈的规定，让我进去。”

伦突然在赫克斯身后出现，戴着他那给人带来压抑感的面具，走到赫克斯和风暴兵面前，左右看了看三人，丝毫没有犹豫便进去了。

“将军，今天记你一次迟到。”


	23. Chapter 23

抵抗组织已经被打的差不多了，第一秩序的军官们也忙忙碌碌毫无假期加班了整整一年，于是，赫克斯决定给大家放个假。

只不过，这次放假都需要两人组队，甚至包括酒店都是两人为一间。这可苦了赫克斯，做为第一秩序的将军，已经没什么人能算得上敢和他或者说，配和他一个房间。除了伦。

刚出行的第一晚上，整个酒店都被他俩吵得沸沸扬扬。  
“要不我去劝劝架？”

“你敢去他俩就合起来打你，信不？”


	24. 你不希望我回来吗？滚！

赫克斯将军再一次召开紧急会议，目的是为了保证第一秩序军力资源长期保持充足。但是在抵抗组织不断的骚扰下，一个又一个补给站被炸成灰烬。这引起了第一秩序高层的注意。

“我们应该把补给站藏的更加隐蔽，再多设立假补给站用于迷惑对方。”

此时，伦和他的武士团走了进来，带来的灰尘让赫克斯感到极其不适。

“抵抗组织刚才的小动作被我发现了，现在已经被端掉了，将军。”

伦回头看了看众军官，大家屏声息气没有人敢发出一点声音。

赫克斯脸色阴沉下来，他不能接受伦这样的无礼。

“散会。”

“你看起来不太希望我回来，将军。”

“滚吧，伦。”


	25. 最高领袖不爱吃蒜

当赫克斯发现这个秘密时，他脑海里就已经呈现出几乎完整的整蛊计划了。

他破天荒地来到舰船上的厨房，吩咐要求给他剥一头蒜，捣成泥，然后放进小盒子交给自己。风暴兵不敢违背命令，尽管不知道将军突然要蒜做什么，但是给就是了。

把一小盒子蒜泥藏在大衣口袋里，赫克斯装作无事一样走进伦的办公室。果不其然不出意外，桌子上摆着伦的午餐。同往常一样，一些面包里面夹着一些肉。

“我今天给你做个蒜香烤肉面包。”赫克斯心想。

小心翼翼地把面包放了回去，从外表上看完全看不出被动了的痕迹，赫克斯满意地离开办公室，但是并没有走的太远，他想好好看看伦被这一头蒜泥辣的不知所措的样子。

“谁在我的午饭里放的蒜！！”

赫克斯听到这一声喊，满意地离开了。

下午简会，伦带着一身的蒜味走进会议室，经过赫克斯身旁时他差点没有忍住笑出声。


End file.
